1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to provide an effective method of incorporating liquid polysaccharides which are normaly sticky into a product while avoiding the problem of stickiness. This invention thus describes hydrated polymeric compositions containing honey which may be utilized to treat keratinous substrates such as skin and hair.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Pure natural honey contains sugar secretions and are collected from honeycombs. Honey also contains natural proteins, minerals, vitamin B1, vitamin B2, vitamin C, and nicotinic acid all of which makes honey desirable for use as a natural ingredient for cosmetics. Honey has been used as a fragrance ingredient and humectant in skin conditioners. Honey has also been employed as a biological additive in shampoos, face, body and hand creams and lotions; bath products, hair conditioners, cleansing products, moisturizing creams and lotions, and in paste masks (mud packs).
Honey is typically used at very low levels in cosmetic products due to an undesirable stickiness associated with the presence of a high level of solubilized polysaccharides. A feeling of tackiness results when pure natural honey is applied to keratinous substrates, such as skin or hair. Thus, the use of honey in significant quantities in cosmetic and toiletries has heretofore been limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,853 to Bara et al., issued May 6, 1997 relates to a gel containing an aqueous phase, a hydrophilic polymer as a gelling agent, a coloring material which is soluble or dispersible in the aqueous phase and at least one organopolysiloxane solubilized in the aqueous phase. The Bara et al., patent describes the gel as usable in the cosmetics field for making up both the face and the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,831 issued Nov. 18, 1997 to El-Nokaly et al., describes a make-up composition in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion comprising a silicone phase, humectant, pigment and organic amphiphilic material capable of forming smectic lyotropic liquid crystals in the product or on the skin.
Clum et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,041 issued Dec. 27, 1983 describes a detackifying composition for use in emulsion-type personal care compositions comprising a mixture of a silicone fluid and a silicone wax in a ratio of from about 9:1 to 1:3. McAnalley, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,890 issued Apr. 17, 1990 discusses a process for producing aloe extracts including the separation of the leaves of the aloe plant into distinct portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,725 to Deckner issued Sep. 5, 1989 relates to a clear oil-free, non-greasy skin moisturizing composition which includes as the major component a copolymer of glycerol and methacrylic acid polyglycerylmethacrylate together with a polyol to enhance skin feel, one or more preservatives and water, and optionally one or more thickeners, one or more skin soothing agents, such as allantoin and/or dl-panthenol, one or more astringents, and/or one or more colorants.
Lee, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,849 issued Mar. 3, 1996 discloses an emollient composition, having a stated use in a method of treating a psoriasis in which abnormal skin is exposed to actinic or ultraviolet radiation, comprising a lipophilic emollient, wherein the composition is a non-viscous liquid which, on application to skin or a like surface, spreads to provide a substantially uniform coating of the lipophilic emollient, and wherein the coating does not absorb a significant amount of the incident actinic or ultraviolet radiation and is sufficiently non-volatile to persist for a period of sufficient length, for a therapeutically effective dose of incident radiation to be administered.
Ryklin et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,945 issued May 5, 1998 discusses water-in-oil emulsions which comprising (a) water; (b) from about 10 to 65% by weight of an oil; and (c) an emulsification system comprising a polysiloxane polyalkyl polyether copolymer and a phthalic anhydride derivative, substantially permanently maintaining the water and oil as an emulsion, the emulsification system and the emulsification system being substantially free from aluminum and zirconium salts, the emulsion being at a pH of from about 5 to 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,111 issued to Kanga et al., Aug. 25, 1998 describes clear emulsion cosmetic compositions that include an aqueous phase having 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol and an oily phase containing silicones, especially cyclomethicone and a cyclomethicone-dimethicone copolyol silicone fluid mixture. The compositions described by Kanga et al., are stated to exhibit visual clarity and can be formulated into a cold cream or antiperspirant/deodorant which are highly phase stable and insensitive to shear decomposition while being processed.
To the extent that the foregoing references are relevant to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. Where temperatures are given, they are in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated. Percentages and ratios given herein are by weight unless otherwise indicated. Measurements herein are stated in degrees of approximation and where appropriate the word "about" may be inserted before any measurement. Ranges and ratios maybe combined.